Rose Hathaway and the third Quarter Quell
by hiimmg123
Summary: (set in frostbite/catching fire) Rose Hathaway is running away after everyone she has seems to have abandoned her. Adrian finds sydney, Mason is dead, and Rose is still mad at her mom. In the mean time, it is the victors' first training day. What happens when peacekeepers find her hunting and force her into the Quarter Quell? Rose is still 14, mostly from Victors' pov. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Pov

I looked around as we started to practice. Haymitch had told us to start making friends with the other victors so that we could choose our allies, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to them. Johanna was once again naked and oiling her figure in front of the wrestling station. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the knot tying station.

Suddenly, the bell rang. We all looked up in shock. This bell was rarely used, and signified a visit from the president. We all stood from where we were and formed a line, as was taught by our instructors. There he was, Snow, with his mocking smile and snakelike eyes.

"Attention tributes!" he announced, as if we all weren't already staring. "We have found a girl, poaching on our land. She is not from any of our districts." We looked around in shock. Where else could she be from? "As punishment, she will be participating in the quarter quell as well."

We all gasped. First, she wasn't from any district, so she's probably from another country. Then, she probably doesn't even know what the games are! Snow really is a cruel person.

"Hey! Put me down!" came an annoyed shout from behind him. "I can walk by myself you a*****e!" We all tried to peer around the president to see who this girl was. From behind Snow, to peacekeepers appeared, dragging along a young girl, who was using quite a colorful vocabulary for someone her age.

"Ah there she is!" Snow said, happily holding his hand out for her to hold. When she simply glared at him, he put his hand back down and addressed us once again. "This is the girl, Rose Hathaway. She will be participating in the games." He grinned at our astonished faces before continuing, "Not only that, but she will be taking the place of one of you tributes." Turning back to the girl's now gaping face, he said "Take your pick"

Silence. This was all that met her as she looked pleadingly at each of us, begging us to help her in her decision. But we could do nothing but hope as she analyzed each of us, trying to make a decision, before finally pointing at Mags, "I pick her."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I was bored and decided to do another chapter. Please review. This is my first fanfic.

Katniss pov

Wow. This young girl was very interesting. Why didn't she take one of the better, stronger players out? She seemed like a bold young woman, around the age of fourteen (about prim's age) and not to mention beautiful with a rebellious streak. But there was something different about her, as if she had seen and gone through much more than a fourteen year old should.

Snow led Mags away after she gave Finnick a last goodbye. He looked depressed. Most of the boys had a shocked look on their face as they looked at the beautiful, young girl who had chosen to spare the life of an old lady instead of taking out some competition. Finally, the girl from District one said, "Welcome to the training center," before turning around and walking back to her station.

We all were taking peeks at the new girl as she looked around cautiously at the weapons and stations. I felt bad for her. She probably had a family that was worried that she missed. We tried not to look at her too often, but we couldn't help but be curious as to what this girl could do. After she sat at the only empty station, most of the careers started mumbling. You could pick out phrases such as "she's probably an easy target," and "wow, she can't do anything." But those were the girls. The boys were more like "She's so hot," and "She'll get a lot of sponsors, she's even prettier than Finnick was at fourteen". That I had to agree with, as she was beautiful, if not hot and would get a lot of sponsors, if she knew how to wield a weapon.

That looked unlikely however as she seemed to stay away from all weapons and focus more on the survival skills. She seemed to be stuck on the fire station. I turned back to focus on my knot weaving station, trying to finish an overly complicated yet very useful knot. Suddenly, two skillful hands wrapped around me and easily finished the knot. Finnick sat beside me and started his own.

"What do you think of the new girl?" I asked

"She is beautiful but obviously pretty useless otherwise." I was shocked.

"How can you say that? She's such a young girl! We don't even know what she can do! Why do you hate her so much?" I whisper-screamed.

He glared at me, "I have no one know. She took mags away. Why couldn't she take away some competition? She obviously has no idea how to survive."

"Don't be so mean. She probably had her reasons. Besides, she saved Mags life. Now Mags can live happily for the rest of her life."

"I like her." Said Johanna from behind us, causing us to jump.

"Why? She obviously can't do anything. She's just a pretty face." Finnick said.

"Did you hear her shouts when they dragged her in here? She's a rebel, a fighter. Fighters like her aren't weak. I'm gonna see what she can do and see if I want her as an ally. " Johanna said, walking back to the wrestling center.

A while later the mentors came in, unexpectedly. They looked around, obviously searching for the new girl. She still hadn't touched any weapons, and the mentors looked unimpressed. They had heard about her taking out Mags, and Mags had become a mentor again. Haymitch, however, was smiling slightly as he stared at the girl who was now at the berry station, asking the instructor plenty of questions. The instructor seemed pleased at the girl's figure and kept staring, but the girl seemed indifferent.

After training was over, peacekeepers came and took a glaring rose to the room where she would be staying. She would "be from" Finnick's district because she replaced his partner, but she would get her own room. She had fought against the stylists and they finally allowed her to design and prepare herself for the interviews. Johanna was right, she was a fighter, as we all watched as she shouted at the stylists to get her way. Many of the tributes still doubted her fighting ability, and to be honest, so did I. However, Haymitch still had that smile on his face, like he was determined to make something happen. I was worried.

Rose pov.

After Adrian decided he'd rather be with Sydney and Dimitri with Tasha, I went to Lissa for comfort. Of course, she chose her boyfriend's problems over mine. Wow. I still had no who my father was, and my mom was still being, well, terrible. So I ran away. I am still fourteen, and I know these people think I'm weak. But I'm not. I've had years of practice training to be a bodyguard for the Russian royalty. Royalty always demanded the best, so my training was equal to about ten times each of theirs.

It was a terrible thing the people in this place seem to celebrate. Every year, 24 tributes are pitted against each other in a fight to the death. After Mason's death, I know that these games are nothing to take lightly. They think I don't see them staring, and don't hear them talking about how useless I am. Of course, I will train in the night like I always do, not because I don't want them to see, but because it is what I have done for years on end now. Since there is not much of a threat in the day, I was always trained in the night. I can stay awake in both with just a few hours of sleep each day.

I continuously look up at the 'Open 24 Hours' sign on the door, just so I know I can come later. I made sure to observe everything carefully, so that I can get straight to work. I don't need allies. I can fight.

Thank you for reading so far you guys! Please review because I want to know how I'm doing.


End file.
